A Whole New World
by xanafan2
Summary: During the battle between the Sage of Six Paths and the Ten Tails the super continent Pangea was split into two new continents. Arendelle Uzumaki was banished for not inheriting the Uzumaki Bloodline. No one knew it was changing from the ability to control normal chakra to elemental chakra. Now, one of his decedents, Princess Anna of Arendel, is returning to the Elemental Nations.
1. Do you wanna build a snow man?

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Is it just me, or is Anna from **__**Frozen,**__** look really similar to Mei Terumi from **__**Naruto?**__** This is an idea I cooked up about what if the two were the same person. Beginnig three chapters will take place in the Frozen setting, afterwards it will be back in Naruto.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Naruto or Frozen.**_

_**Chapter 1: Do you wanna build a Snowman?**_

The known world started with The Sage of Six Paths. This is not to say that he was the one who created the world, or even the first human. In fact ninety five percent of the time humans lived on earth had passed before him. All of the lives that had passed in that time, however, were completely and utterly meaningless.

This period was known as the Paleolithic era. Man kind was simple back then. The world was covered in ice, making settling down impossible. This also had the side effect of peace, for there was no reason to argue. What was there to argue about? Land? It's not like they were going to stay anywhere permanently anyway. All land was connected in some way, making a super continent, also known as Pangea. Money? There was no currency, but food.

People didn't meet others outside there tribes often anyway. The population of humans were to low, due to lack of food and infant mortality rates were high.

Despite all this, this also happened to be the human golden age, when man lived free of all worries but food.

This abruptly crashed with the emergence of the Ten Tails. Due to the fact that the art of writing had yet to be invented at that time, no one knows how exactly the Ten Tails was brought forth, but the fact was that it did exist.

The Ten Tails was a being of unimaginable power. It was capable of destroying mountains with a swipe of its tails. Its very presence gave a civilian a heart attack. The primitive humans had no chance against it, so they did what they did best. Run from things bigger than them.

After an indefinite amount of time the Sage of Six Paths was born. It is not specified how, but he eventually discovered chakra, an energy all beings, biotic (living), or abiotic (non living) possessed. Chakra was the mixing of physical and mental energies.

Through experimentation, aided by his eyes, the Rinnegan which possessed the ability to see chakra, he found it could be manipulated in a number of ways. The first thing he did was try to figure out how pure chakra could be used, and finding he could do previously impossible things, like walking on walls, and running in water.

With this discovery, he eagerly plunged forward, thinking he had found a way to banish the demon, as he had come to the of the Ten Tails, and return the humans to their golden age.

During his life time, he discovered that chakra can take on the characteristics of one of the five elements, earth, water, fire, wind, and lightning. If those elements were combined, sub elements like ice, or lava could be created.

He also discovered two ways to manipulate chakra quickly. The first was through the 12 zodiac hand signs, monkey, boar, tiger, bird, dragon, rat, snake, ox, dog, horse, ram, and hare.

The second was through the sealing arts. It was through this that he sealed the spirit of the Ten Tails into himself, and launching the body into the sky where it became the moon.

His battle with the Ten Tails was said to have split Pangea into three subcontinents. Europe, Asia, and the Elemental nations.

He knew that the seal would not last forever, and the Ten Tails would eventually escape eventually, so he went around the world, teaching them about chakra, as well as how to read and write, creating a universal language, thinking he was promoting peace.

Once the Sage died, the Ten tails was divided into nine weaker parts, ranging from the one tailed raccoon, to the nine tailed fox. He also had three sons.

The eldest of the sons inherited the sages eyes, the middle son inherited the sages body, and the youngest son inherited the sages special chakra.

On his death bed, the sage named the middle son, who would go on to found the Senju Clan of the Forest, his heir, for no other reason than ideology. Both the sage and the Senju believed that peace could be achieved when people came to understand on another.

Infuriated, the eldest son, who would go on to found the Uchiha clan, declared a blood feud against the Senju. A feud which has lasted to the current time and age.

The youngest of the three wished both his brothers the best of luck, while plotting their demises. Behind his kind hearted smiles lied a dagger, two actually. One had the word _Senju_ engraved on it, while the other had the word _Uchiha. _He took his wife to the island nation of Uzu and started the Uzumaki clan there.

The feud went on, and while the Uchiha and the Senju decimated each other the Uzumai grew strong, specializing in the art of the sword, or kenjutsu, water manipulation, and sealing techniques.

It was around 753 CE that all that came to an end. The Senju leader, Hashirama had wised up on the damage both clans were taking and got together with Madara Uchiha and founded the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the central military of the Land of Fire, starting the one village per country system.

The Uzumaki, cursing Hashirama in there heads, scrambled to follow his lead, creating the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, while re evaluating their plans. When Madara Uchiha betrayed the leaf, and was killed by Hashirama at the Valley of the End, they thought that maybe all was not lost.

They went back to their waiting game, but alas, they waited too long.

At 872 Ce, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools was destroyed, by a combined assault from the Mist, Stone, and Cloud Village, ending with only two Uzumaki surviving.

The first of the two survivors was Kushina Uzumai, who knew nothing off her clans plans, and so it was buried, but not forever.

Kushina grew to be a fine Kunoichi. During the third Great Shinobi wars, she rose in infamy among the enemy, becoming known as the Red Death, a S class ninja. She married the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, at age 22 and got pregnant six months later. The child, who will be important for the story later on, has no function as of know, so lets skip him shall we.

The other survivor wasn't actually a survivor at all. The Uzumaki clan bloodline was their ability to manifest their chakra into solid items like chakra chains or swords. Uzumaki Arendelle did not inherit his clans ability. Deemed a failure and a disgrace, he was banished from Uzu at year 658 CE. Bitter and angry, he wandered the lands, eventually joining a sailing exploration west, being led by a civilian looking for glory, Mastsumoto Kisamo. The expedition itself was an utter failure, being caught by a storm and being destroyed.

It was not destroyed before it ended up coming close to Europe, however. It was upon this foreign land that Arendelle found himself, and with the discovery that these people knew nothing of chakra came an idea.

With his jutsu, he could indeed take over a piece of land and name himself king, could he not?

It was through divine right that he ruled. His powers were gifts from god, he proclaimed. The oblivious civilians ate up his words, for what else can the ability to create dragons of water, or tornadoes at a whim be?

And so, being the modest man he was, he quickly built a marvelous castle for himself, and taking a gorgeous wife for himself. To seal the deal, he named his new kingdom, The Kingdom of Arendelle. Truly modest, was he not?

The Kingdom of Arendelle progressed in wealth, splendor, and military power as time went on. His son, King Aron, took over next and showed no sign of the powers of his father, or the Uzumaki bloodline. His rule was stable and passed without event. Like his father, he married a gorgeous wife who bore him two daughters. Princess Elsa and Princess Anna.

A lesser known fact about bloodlines is that they change with time. The reason they did not manifest was because it was changing. Instead of pure chakra manipulation, it was adapting to run on elemental chakra.

This new bloodline manifested within both Anna and Elsa. Elsa, the older of two daughters, had skin as white as snow, white-blond hair, comparable to snow, and ice blue eyes. Her powers reigned over snow and ice. If she was raised in the Elemental countries, she would have been hailed a prodigy due to her bloodline activating at the age of three.

Anna, was the younger of the two daughters, and had a more tanned sun kissed skin color. She had burnt red hair, and emerald green eyes. Her powers reigned over fire and lava. Powers that she had yet to discover. Unlike her sister, she had yet to unlock her powers and would be regarded as a late bloomer, or outright failure in the Elemental countries.

Anna had just woken up from her nap and was already wide awake. She shared a room with Elsa. Said room was very well furnished, an indication of her status in life. A very large toy chest rested in one corner, and a dresser rested opposite to her bed.

Directly across from her bed, was her sister Elsa's bed.

Anna threw the thick covers off and got up. Silently tip toeing over to the sleeping girl, she whispered "Elsa! Psst! Elsa!"

Seeing as her initial attempts failed, she crawled onto the bed and on top of Elsa, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Elsa, still have asleep moaned "Go back to sleep Anna."

Anna, still on top of Elsa, flipped over so that the back of her head rested onto Elsa's cheek.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna explained exasperated.

Elsa, clearly not in the mood for playing, lightly shoved Anna off of her bed, saying "Go play by your self and leave me alone."

Anna figuring out that annoying Elsa was not going to work today, sat on the wooden floors thinking up a new way to get her to play.

Anna hopped back onto Elsa and pried one of her eyes open.

"You wanna build a snowman?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Elsa finally opened both her eyes and smiled. Figuring that she wasn't going to get any sleep, she grouched out a, "Fine."

Preparation took some time. They were princesses after all. Their parents had impressed upon them the importance of being immaculately dressed at all times, even for something as simple as play time. The over sized dresser wasn't there for show.

Once they were done, the both of them ran down the hall at a speed higher than respectable.

"Come on, common on." An excited Anna whispered, as Elsa attempted to keep her quiet so as not wake the entire castle.

Once outside, all semblance of control left Anna.

"Do the magic, do the magic." Anna yelled excitedly.

Elsa smiled at her little sister and gestured for her to come closer. Her hands glowed with a blue light, which Anna would later learn was chakra, and a snowflakes appeared before gravitating towards an invisible center. As the snowflakes conglomerated into a snowball, Elsa cast it up where it exploded into pure snow.

Anna's face lit up, and she hopped from foot to foot. Elsa looked around pleased. Unable to resist showing off a bit more in front of her younger sister, she said "Watch this," before stomping her foot causing ice to spread outward, creating an surface that was as smooth as glass.

Anna dove headfirst into one of the snow piles that had built up onto the ice.

Elsa, who was normally a lot more controlled, dove right in with her sister. There is a limit to how much control a six year old can have after all.

Afterwards they built an oddly shaped snow man, which they named Olaf. Elsa standing behind Olaf took control of its wooden arms, extending it and saying "Hi, I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." In a funny voice, causing Anna to giggle.

But, alas, nothing gold can stay. All good things must come to an end, and end it did. They were on their last activity for the day. Elsa would make platforms of snow, which Anna would hop on, but unfortunately, Anna started going too fast, causing Elsa trouble keeping up with her.

"Slow down" Elsa cautioned, but Anna did not hear her, too caught up in her game.

She was ten feet in the air when Elsa slipped up and failed to catch her with an ice plat form.

Elsa tried her best, but the ice hit Anna instead of the ground underneath her.

"Anna" Elsa cried, rushing to her side. Anna did not respond. Not knowing what to do, Elsa simply called for mom and dad while holding her sister in her arms.

The doors of the castle burst open and in strode the King and Queen.

"Elsa, what happened." Aron asked, rushing towards them.

"It was an accident." Elsa cried, but Aron wasn't listening.

"She's ice old," Aron muttered, "help me get her inside."


	2. Forgotten

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hey guys, I'm back. _**

**_Lately I've read a book called _****_New Moon_****_ from the Twilight Saga. Not read exactly, more like leafed through parts of it during my lunch hour. These parts was basically Edward leaving Bella, and Edwards explanation as to why he left near the end of the book. I also briefly looked at Bella's reaction to Edward leaving near the center of the book._**

**_The theme about leaving someone for their own good seems semi-common. Two places I found it were:_**

**_Let her go by Passenger (song)_**

**_New Moon by Stephanie Meyer (Book)_**

**_I decided to incorporate this theme into this chapter. Part of it will be in the point of view of Elsa, showing her thoughts as to why she was staying away from Anna. _**

**_One more thing, I know my description of the meeting with Pabbie and the Trolls are going to be short, but_**

**_1) They probably won't show up in my story again._**

**_2) The movie doesn't tell much about them_**

**_3) This chapter is meant to focus on Anna's and Elsa's deteriorating relationship._**

**_Review Corner:_**

**_Basically I only got four review and one PM. The PM basically said he loved how in depth I was going in tems of history, and the parallels to the real world. Believe it or not, but the Paleolithic era was real, and so was the description I gave it. It wasn't until the Agricultural era that wars and overpopulation problems occured. _**

**_Two of the reviews were compliments, and I thank the people who gave them. _**

**_Two of the other reviews were basically telling me that Mei and Anna did not look a like. Those are the two I'm mainly responding to. The similarities I was noting was there skin color, eye color, and hair color. Both had white skin, emerald eyes, and redish brown hair. I could agree that their body type isn't similar, but in the show Mei is shown to be 21-26. Anna is 18. She has time to grow. _**

**_The main reason I made them the same character has less to do with looks, even though I stand by my earlier statement, and more to do with abilities._**

**_Elsa has powers over ice, snow, and the movies has shown that she could make icy winds. _**

**_Anna is her polar opposite. The opposite of ice is lava, snow is ?boiling water? (I'll need to think on that one), and the opposite of icy winds is hot winds, also known as steam. _**

**_In Naruto, Mei has the dual bloodline of lava and boil release. Thus my choice to make them the same character._**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Frozen or Naruto._**

**_Chapter 2: Forgotten_**

_Over cap, outside POV_

Anna did not get better as Aron had thought she would.

As time went on her condition got worse and she got colder and colder.

Aron, in order to save his daughters life, started to looking in the royal library for any clues as to how to help her. The answer came from a book called _Summoned__ Healers, _in which it talked about a tribe of trolls that lived in the Valley of Living Rocks, known for their abilities with healing.

Unknown to him, these Trolls were actually summoning creatures. As it stood they could not help anyone unless they were there summoners, or they were payed to do so. The price varied from tribe to tribe. Some creatures, like the snake clan, demanded human sacrifices. Others like the Leprechauns wanted gold.

The Troll clan wanted something else. The Trolls wanted memories, for you see, they were not warriors, but knowledge keepers and healers.

So, when King Pabbie, the wise and elderly leader of the trolls, also known as the boss summon of the Trolls, was requested by Aron to heal his daughter, his mind went on overdrive. This was a wonderful time to get some new memories.

That said Pabbie wasn't stupid. He couldn't exactly say 'hey, I'll save your daughter, but I'll also be taking some of her memories.'

Well, he could, but that would foster bad relations between humans and trolls, which would hurt business down the road.

In order to circumvent that, he made up a lie. A little white lie never hurt him before, after all.

"You are lucky it was not her heart. The heart is not so easily fixed. But the head, the head can be persuaded." Pabbie said, showing off his knowledge of the subject, while making the situation seem worse than it really was.

In truth, all he had to do was use some medical chakra to force out the foreign ice chakra.

"Do what you must." Aron said quickly, responding to the seemingly urgent situation.

Pabbie repressed a smirk. He was hoping Aron would say that.

"I would recommend you remove all magic. Even memories of magic to be safe, but don't worry. I'll leave the fun."

Aron nodded giving Pabbie the go ahead.

Pabbie pressed his hand to Anna's forehead, hands glowing green, expelling the ice chakra from Anna. Once that was done, Pabbie moved on to step two. His hands glowed blue this time, Anna's memories of chakra was pulled into him. Pabbie would give them to the other trolls for study later.

"She won't remember I have magic" Elsa asked in a small voice.

Pabbie didn't need to answer that.

Aron did it for him, "It's for the best."

Pabbie made a quick decision to insure customer loyalty, so to speak. A free tip in exchange for business at a later date.

"Listen Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is great beauty in it, but also great danger," almost as an afterthought, Pabbie decided to give her a tip as to how to combat said danger, "Fear will be your enemy."

"We will protect her." Aron said, as an attempt to reassure his family, "she can learn to control her power. Until then, we will lock the gates. We will reduce the staff. Limit her contact with others. Keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

When they got back to the castle, Aron set about carrying out his ideas. By dawn Anna and Elsa, who used to have the same room, know lived separately. The castle, where anyone could once talk to the king, was know closed off. Where once there were thousands of servant in the palace, know there were eighty.

When Anna would wake up the next morning it would seem like the entire world had spun on its axis.

_The Next morning, Anna's POV_

Anna woke up with a smile, like she did every morning.

She stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes like she did every morning. The first sign that something was wrong came with a glance around the room. She and Elsa shared the room, so where was she? Where was Elsa's bed?

She glanced around frantically, looking for anyplace Elsa might be hiding. Not seeing anything led to one nightmare or another running rampant on her mind. Stories told to her about how princesses were kidnapped and held for ransom crossed her mind. What if some one snuck in and stole Elsa away in the middle of the night?

Anna did the only thing that she could think of in this case, "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled.

The king and queen rushed in scanning the room for the source of the disturbance. They only relaxed when they saw no source of danger.

"What is it dear" Aron asked.

"Elsa's been kidnapped. She's not here anymore." Anna said, before breaking down crying.

Aron paused, realizing what conclusion his daughter had drawn. Elizabeth actually had to stifle her giggles, to go comfort her daughter. Aron hung back, he was no good at comforting others anyway.

"There, there honey. Elsa is fine, Anna. You two were just getting big and Elsa had to start preparing for her duties for when she was queen. We decided to move you two into separate rooms." Elizabeth reassured, rubbing soothing circles on Anna's back.

Anna's sniffles died down as curiosity took over.

"So Elsa's not gone?" she asked to make sure. Elizbath nodded.

"She is learning to be Queen." Anna continued. Elizabeth nodded again.

"Will she be able to play with me?"

Elizabeth hesitated this time, so she glanced at her husband, who took this as his cue to enter the discussion, "Anna, I don't think she will have that much time any more. Learning to be Queen will take a lot of her time. She will have to learn how to read, write, math, dancing, speaking in formal events, and many other subjects. She will need a lot of privacy too. Would you like to learn as well?"

Aron fully expected to Anna to say no, after all, what child would like to study when she could play, so he was surprised to see her nod.

He quickly rethought what he was going to say, "Your mother will have a lot of free time in which she could teach you. I am going to be busy with Elsa, who happens to be ahead of you by quite a lot. You can join us if you catch up."

The idea of joining them was the proverbial carrot on the stick.

_Scence change, 1 week later, Still Anna's POV_

Anna had basically camped outside of Elsa's room for the past week. She knew her father said to give Elsa her privacy to study, so Anna was careful not to bother Elsa while she was studying. This wasn't a problem, because Anna started learning an hour before Elsa, and finished learning an hour after Elsa.

When Anna asked about it, she was told the extra two hours was so that she could catch up to Elsa's level faster. In truth the extra hours were to make sure that Anna could never intercept her sister while Elsa was going to her room.

There wasn't more Aron could do without making Anna even more suspicious. This of course meant that any free time not spent eating or sleeping was spent outside of Elsa's room.

If Anna wanted someone to talk to, she couldn't exactly talk to other kids due to the castle being closed. She couldn't talk to her father, by Aron's own words, he was to busy for her. The servants were only there so long as they were being payed, not exactly talk worthy material, and her mother was more of a tutor than a close confidant.

So, Anna talked to Elsa about her day. Despite Elsa not replying, it felt good to jut talk. They used to be really close, and a week of being ignored did nothing but annoy Anna. For the time being Anna would still confide in Elsa.

_Same Scene, Elsa's Pov_

It was as annoying as heart warming. Elsa was trying to stay away for Anna's own good, so why couldn't Anna just stay away? It would make it much easier, being left to sulk in peace.

Yet despite this, part of her wanted Anna to never leave. The small selfish part wanted to keep her sister close to her. It wanted to pretend she was a normal girl and never have to hide. She wanted to go out and pretend she had never hurt Anna. She wanted to go out and show Anna her powers, and bask in it being called a gift, not a curse.

What had Anna called it again? Magic. As if these powers were something to be proud of.

That same part of her loved hearing Anna go on and on about what she had learnt. It loved to hear about how Anna's day had been. It loved to hear the question "Do you want to build a snowman?" It was even better when she sang it. As if on cue the lyrics to the song started going on in her head.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Yes, but I can't. Its not safe for you.

_Come on lets go and play_

See answer to the first question.

_I never see you anymore_

You will once I finally get to control these powers.

_Come out the door_

Its not safe, what if I mess up.

_It's like you've gone away-_

Maybe I should do that instead?

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

We still are best buddies, the selfish part of her shouted. The logical part of her, however, smiled. It won't be long until you leave me behind then.

_I wish you would tell me why!-_

I wish I could.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
><em>It doesn't have to be a snowman.<em>

The snowman isn't the problem. I am.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
><em>Or ride our bikes around the halls<em>

I am the problem, more specifically my powers. Wait until I can control them, then we can play to your hearts content.

_I think some company is overdue_

Make new friends.

_I've started talking to_  
><em>the pictures on the walls<em>

That can't be healthy.

_It gets a little lonely_  
><em>All these empty rooms,<em>

My fault again. I'm sorry your being punished because of me.

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_Elsa?_  
><em>Please, I know you're in there,<em>

I am. What about it?

_People are asking where you've been_

How do they know anyway?

_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_  
><em>I'm right out here for you, just let me in<em>

I want to, but we can't always have what we want. Not even if your a princess, ccontrary to what peasents think.

_We only have each other_  
><em>It's just you and me<em>  
><em>What are we gonna do?<em>

Leave me alone for starters.

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_


	3. Emotionally, not physically

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I'm not sure who was looking forward to this chapter more. Me writing it, or you reading it.**_

_**This is pretty much Elsa's attempt to get Anna to live her own life, instead of wasting it on Elsa. Find out the results of it.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Ok first things first. I got no negative reviews so far, so thnx. I did get some questions though. **_

_**I know someone asked when Naruto was going to enter the story due to seeing the tag. See, I enjoy telling the story from multiple POV's. I also enjoy the butterfly theory. **_

_**Remember the Wave Mission arc, back in Naruto. The reason why Zabuza was working for Gato was for money so he could help the Rebellion overthrow Yagura. Heres the series of what if's. **_

_**What if Zabuza was killed in the initial confrontation? What if Gato decided it was too much of a hastle to continue trying to control wave, and quietly moved out. What if he struck a deal with Yagura? What if this caused the Rebellion to lose?**_

_**The end result is that the 750 people living in Wave were saved, but the 20,000 people in the Land of Water were killed. **_

_**This is why I included Naruto in the tag. The majority of Anna's time in the Naruto verse will be spent in a ping pong game of chain reactions, with neither actually meeting, or at least as far as I've planned. **_

_**I do not have a fixed pairing in mind as of now. After this chapter, the direction the story is heading should be clear. I suppose a minor spoiler is in order. You see, if you read the authors note, you'll know that this chapter will include Elsa attempting to convince Anna to leave her alone and live her own life. **_

_**She is going to do this by making Anna hate her. She is going to fail, and hurt Anna emotionally instead. This is going to result in Anna running away, boarding a ship, said ship is going to get caught in a storm. Said storm is going to destroy the ship, and Anna will end up in the Elemental Nations. Elsa is not going to go to the Elemental Nations, therefore I can already tell you that the pairing is not going to be Naruto/Elsa. **_

_**Sry guys.**_

_**Jebest also brought up a problem with the time line.**_

_**The thing with the time line is that I screwed up on it.  
>See the sequence of events as I thought it was:<br>Rikodu Sannin- 0 CE  
>Founding of Konoha- 753 CE<br>Founding of Uzu- 753 CE  
>Banishment of Arendelle Uzumaki- 852 CE<br>Destruction of Uzu and Kushina going to Konoha- 972 CE**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Frozen.**_

_**Chapter 3: Emotionally, not Physically**_

_Two years later_

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

Ever since the lesson began, Anna had been dozing on and of. It was unlike her to act like this. Normally she was focused and attentive during her lessons. She was as eager to close the gap between her sister as she had been two years ago when the lessons first began, if not more so.

Maybe there is some truth to the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Fine" Anna yawned out, "just tired."

Elizabeth took out her pocket watch checking the time. "We only have one hour left anyway. Take the rest of the day of and try to get some rest."

"Thanks mom." Anna trudged up, and slowly walked out of the lesson. Once in the hall, all semblance of tiredness left her, and a smirk crossed her face.

She had taken a glance at there schedules and gathered that she couldn't talk to Elsa in the morning, because Elsa's classes began an hour after hers, and she couldn't talk to her after classes, because Elsa would lock herself into her room.

Anna's solution? Simply get out of class early by feigning tiredness, and intercept Elsa before she manages to get into her room.

With grace that came from years of practice, Anna walked at maximum speed dignity allowed, and made her way up the stair to the third floor where Elsa's room was located to camp outside of Elsa's room.

Anna did not have to wait for long, for in two minutes, Elsa had arrived.

Upon seeing who was in front of her rooms, Elsa's eyes widened.

"Elsa, we need to talk," Anna said. It sounded braver than she felt.

Elsa took a deep breath, as if she was contemplating whether or not to run.

"Talk." Elsa replied, her eyes were frosty, and her tone reflected this.

Anna took a deep breath, too. When she was pacing in front of the mirror, the things she could ask Elsa never seemed to end. They hadn't had talked in over two years. What had changed? What had stayed the same? Above all else, why had Elsa shut her out?

Standing here face to face, Anna could barely see any remains of her older sister. Her older sister was never so cold. She almost always had some emotion on her face from one degree to another. She was never so cold.

_Rule 14: Ask all questions in order of importance._

"Why did you shut me out." Anna started.

"It was time for me to stop playing, and start taking up my responsibility. Mom and dad were not going to last forever, _little _sister." Elsa stressed the word little, "I, as the heir apparent, would be the next to rule." Her answer confused Anna.

Anna had already known this. Classes for Elsa was eight hours a day. This still left another 16 hours of free time. Why couldn't one of them be reserved for Anna?

"Okay, classes are eight hours a day, and there are 24 hours in a day. This leaves 16. Granted that you spend another 8-10 hours sleeping, this still leaves 6-8 hours of free time."

Anna stared at her, a stare that Elsa returned coldly.

With a roll of nausea, she realized she'd misunderstood.

"Little, heir apparent" Anna whispered out the words that Elsa had stressed.

"Think about it this way: _what do you have to offer me_" Each word separate and distinct.

Anna shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it.

Elsa waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before Anna could speak again.

"You know, for the last two years, I spent at least an hour every day, waiting outside your door. I was waiting for you to come out. Did I waste all that time?" Anna whispered out.

Elsa gave a small smile. It was not a kind smile. It was the type of smile a politician gave at a party when they heard a rather bad joke, but had to smile for politeness's sake. "You did, Anna. One day I'm going to be queen. There can't be more than one. Your the spare. The accessory. You have no purpose next to me."

"I thought we were sisters." Anna said, desperately trying to gain some ground back. Even as she said it, it sounded pathetic.

"Genetically speaking, you would be correct, yes."

The underlying message stung. Genetically speaking. They were born sisters, but that was where their connections ended.

"We used to be so close. How could you let it all go?" Anna wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging.

The words pretty much flew over Elsa's head, for all the effect they had. "That was then, this is now."

Anna chuckled, confusing Elsa temporarily. "Do you remember that time when we were four. I had a nightmare that you, mom, and dad were leaving me behind. We used to sleep in the same room back then. I ran into your bed, waking you up. You promised you would never leave me."

"That was then, this is know. Plus, I'm not leaving you physically."

"But, you're not there where it counts."

Elsa had no reply to that.

"Do you want me gone?" Anna suddenly shouted, furious. Underneath it all there was a desperate hope. A hope that when she was offering, Elsa would rethink everything and decide that she still wanted Anna around. That she didn't see as a waste of space. That they were still sisters.

Elsa took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a long moment. Her mouth twisted the tiniest bit.

Seeing no immediate reaction, Anna couldn't help but hope for those few seconds. The thing about hope. It lifts you up, and when it disappears, you crash down. The more you hope the harder the fall is.

That's why, when she finally looked up, Anna couldn't help but feel her stomach drop. Elsa's eyes had gotten even colder, if possible.

"Anna, I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out." Elsa spoke the words slowly and precisely, her cold eyes watching Anna, watching as Anna absorbed what she was saying and all its implications.

There was a pause as Anna repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

There was no more doubts. With that sentence, Elsa had effectively taken away any hope Anna might have had about her sister caring about her at all.

That said, Anna still wanted to hear Elsa say the words.

"You… don't… want me to stay with you?" Anna tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

This wasn't an open ended sentence. Nor was it open to interpretation.

Anna stared, uncomprehending, into Elsa's eyes. There went the work of two years of her life.

Elsa did not even have the decency to seem the least bit apologetic.

Her eyes were like ice- hard and clear. No where in them was there any contradiction to anything she had just said.

Anna felt like crying, but it was forbidden. She may not be the heir, but she was a princess, and as such she reflected her Arendelle. She couldn't cry without making herself, and Arendelle by extension, seem weak.

Anna put a lid on her emotions and said, "well, that changes things."

Even she was was surprised by how calm and reasonable her voice sounded.

"Before I retire for the evening, I would like to ask for one favor, Anna." Elsa said.

"I'll have to hear what it is first." Anna replied. Elsa had made it clear that she didn't love Anna anymore.

This new Elsa was a politician. She had set the board, so Anna would htave to play the game. She was not going to allow Elsa to add anymore rules, without knowing what said rules were.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," Elsa laid down her request, "It will make Arendelle look bad."

For a second, Anna wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. To do something suicidal stupid, with emphasize with the suicide part. Of course she would be thinking of her precious castle at all times.

The second passed, and Anna nodded, "I will," she whispered.

"In that case, I will be going." Elsa, the picture of sophisticated grace, walked around Anna, and entered her room, shutting the door behind her gently.

Anna watched her go, waiting until the door shut gently, before turning on her heal and walk across the hall to her own room and entering it. Once she was sure that she was in the privacy of her own room, she slid to the floor, and wept silently.

It took a while for the tears to subside and for her to collect herself. Once she did though, she started making plans. If Elsa did not want her here, then that was fine, the nine year old thought. She would leave and she wouldn't come back. She wouldn't be stupid about it. She needed to plot how to get around the guards and out of the castle, and where to go after that. Not to mention how she was going to get there.

This was going to take some planning.

_Same Scene, Elsa's POV_

"Good job, Elsa, your dismissed for the day. Same time tomorrow." Aron said, looking over her work with a keen eye.

"Yes father" Elsa curtsied, before turning and walking out the door.

She walked up the stair at a leisurely pace. Anna would not be out of class for another hour, so there was no need to rush.

She was in for a surprise when she saw who was in font of her door.

"Elsa, we need to talk," Anna said.

Elsa took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to run. Anna was not directly in front of her door. If she ran, she could probably surprise Anna enough to slip into her room and stay there.

This in the long run would only make Anna even more persistent and suspicious. Elsa did not want her little sister to spend even more time in front of her door.

Sometimes she just wanted to scream 'Why do you keep coming back. Can't you see I'm a danger? Can't you see its for your own good that I keep away? Why do you waste your time in front of the door, torturing both of us?'

Perhaps, she could finally drive her sister off in this conversation. She could save the both of them. She could save herself from temptation. If she gave in after all, both of there lives would be in danger.

"Talk." Elsa replied, her eyes were frosty, and her tone reflected this.

The first thing her father taught her: _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. _

Anna took a deep breath, too. Elsa made sure to keep her face frozen as her sister studied her.

"Why did you shut me out." Anna started.

Of course the most obvious of questions came first.

"It was time for me to stop playing, and start taking up my responsibility. Mom and dad were not going to last forever, _little _sister." Elsa stressed the word little, "I, as the heir apparent, would be the next to rule." Elsa answered as she took an angle to work from.

"Okay, classes are eight hours a day, and there are 24 hours in a day. This leaves 16. Granted that you spend another 8-10 hours sleeping, this still leaves 6-8 hours of free time."

Anna stared at her. Even as she returned said stare with a cold one, Elsa's mind worked frantically. It was to late to take back her initial argument know. As Elsa thought of how to get around this, Anna came to a different conclusion.

"Little, heir apparent" Anna whispered out the words that Elsa had stressed.

Elsa almost let out a breath of relief as she realized what conclusion Anna had come to.

"Think about it this way: _what do you have to offer me_" Each word separate and distinct. Made, quite purposefully, for maximum affect.

Anna shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it.

Elsa waited without any sign of impatience. It also gave her some time to make the next series of lies.

It took a few minutes before Anna could speak again.

"You know, for the last two years, I spent at least an hour every day, waiting outside your door. I was waiting for you to come out. Did I waste all that time?" Anna whispered out.

Elsa felt grief and guilt in equal amounts well up inside of her. She crushed it down, ruthlessly. It was for the greater good. If she didn't get Anna to leave her alone now, then Anna will just continue to waste her time in front of her door.

Elsa gave a small smile. It was a smile that made her facial muscles seem to want to rip. "You did, Anna. One day I'm going to be queen. There can't be more than one. Your the spare. The accessory. You have no purpose next to me."

Even as she said it, the words tasted like poison.

"I thought we were sisters." Anna said, desperately trying to gain some ground back.

Elsa knew that this discussion was coming to a close. Part of her hated it. Hated the fact that after this, chances were Anna would hate her. Another part of her was relieved. After this Anna would finally be safe.

"Genetically speaking, you would be correct, yes."

The way it was worded was fully meant to give an underlying message that took out any steam from that line of thought.

"We used to be so close. How could you let it all go?" Anna wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging.

Elsa wanted to say 'I didn't', but she couldn't. So instead, she said "that was then, this is now."

Anna chuckled, confusing and worrying Elsa temporarily. Did she mess up.

"Do you remember that time when we were four. I had a nightmare that you, mom, and dad were leaving me behind. We used to sleep in the same room back then. I ran into your bed, waking you up. You promised you would never leave me."

Elsa did, very faintly, remember that incident.

"That was then, this is know. Plus, I'm not leaving you physically."

"But, you're not there where it counts."

Elsa had no reply to that.

"Do you want me gone?" Anna suddenly shouted, furious.

Elsa took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a long moment. Her mouth twisted the tiniest bit, attempting to become a frown. Elsa repressed it. That was when she felt something even more horrifying. _Her powers. _

Elsa forced it down. She had to end this quickly.

She looked up.

"Anna, I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out." Elsa spoke the words slowly and precisely, her cold eyes watching Anna, watching as Anna absorbed what she was saying and all its implications.

There was a pause as Anna repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

There was no more doubts. With that sentence, Elsa had effectively taken away any hope Anna might have had about her sister caring about her at all.

"You… don't… want me to stay with you?" Anna tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

This wasn't an open ended sentence. Nor was it open to interpretation. Just as Elsa intended.

Her eyes were like ice- hard and clear. No where in them was there any contradiction to anything she had just said.

Anna said, "well, that changes things."

Elsa was momentarily surprised by how calm and reasonable Anna's voice sounded, causing her control over her powers to slip, causing a thin layer of ice to cover her hands.

"Before I retire for the evening, I would like to ask for one favor, Anna." Elsa said.

"I'll have to hear what it is first." Anna replied.

Elsa had made it clear that she didn't love Anna anymore.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," Elsa laid down her request. Pausing and realizing it made it seem as if she cared, she added, "It will make Arendelle look bad."

For a second, Elsa thought Anna would refuse.

The second passed, and Anna nodded, "I will," she whispered.

"In that case, I will be going." Elsa, the picture of sophisticated grace, walked around Anna, and entered her room, shutting the door behind her gently.

She listened to Anna's foot prints, and the minute it disappeared. Elsa took hold of a pillow, which froze solid seconds later, in order to stifle her sobs. Ice exploded out of her like a supernova.

'Anna, I'm so sorry' Elsa thought, 'but its for your own good.'


	4. I wanna run away

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Ok, not much to say. I'm sorry it took a while to update, but it was cuz' I needed to plan out Anna's escape so it seemed belivable. **_

_**I loved chapter 3 :), my favorite chap. so far. The best part? Anna will know hate Elsa. (Squeals like a girl). I can't wait to move the story on. Its so much fun, writing from multiple perspectives, especially when said perspectives are on opposite sides!**_

_**Imprtant Notes:**__**This story will have characteristics of other genres. There will be character deaths, and at times, it may seem like a songfic.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Naruto or Frozen**_

_**Chapter 4: I Wanna Runaway**_

Anna breathed in, before breathing back out. She attempted to set up and stay in that rythm. Lately, she had been going through changes, and she did not mean puberty. It had started with her discussion with Elsa, or 'The Incident', as Anna had taken to labeling it.

She had become more violate and easily angered, and _something _reacted to that anger, or any strong emotion really. It was like a flame resting within her.

Flame was a good way to describe it, because that was exactly what it was. To be more specific, it was lava.

Anna found that she could create it, but afterwards, she couldn't control it. This ability, this power, was not a gift. It was a curse.

What would happen if she lost her temper, say, on a boat? If lava poured out of her, and she couldn't control it, then the boat would be destroyed.

Anna's solution to this problem was simple. Any extreme emotion triggered her ability, so in order to deactivate it, she had to stop feeling. As of now, that was becoming more and more difficult. The best Anna could do was distract herself.

She could focus on mastering her ability on the run. Heavens know, she couldn't do it here. Hiding the burns that came from minor slip ups, and lapse of concentration was difficult enough to hide as it was.

She picked up her book, _Arendelle Castle and Escape Routes, _which was written by her father, detailing how to get out of the city in case of an invasion. There were three main, unguarded, passageways, that only the royal family knew of. She set it on the bed, opening it to a map of the castles inner sanctum and where the escape routes began.

The first of the three was located in the king and queens bedroom, with the entrance being underneath the bed. That automatically eliminated that one.

The second and third one were both easily accessed. The second exit was located in the art gallery room, behind the portrait of 'The Lady on the Swings', a rococo painting made by the Jean-Honore Fragonard. The painting itself was 16 inches by 16 inches. It would be difficult to move it silently.

This left the third entrance, hidden behind an coat of arms, which was located next to Elsa's room.

Why couldn't things be simple? The first one was out by default, leaving escape routes 2 and 3. Both had a high chance of failing.

Frustrated, lava crept up Anna's hand. A bit dripped of, and onto the carpet, causing it to sizzle and burn drawing Anna's attention. Closing her eyes momentarily she returned to her breathing exercises until she felt her powers recede.

Opening her eyes, she went back to planning. She would go with option 3. Elsa was content with locking herself in herself into her room, doing god knows what. If she was careful in her timing, then no one would figure out that she was gone until it wouldn't make a difference.

That was while she was escaping, what about after? Where would she go? Anna paused. She had never actually gone outside the gates of Arendelle before.

As the worries returned, Anna's powers acted up again, causing her to growl in annoyance, before forcing it back down. In an attempt to distract herself, she rechecked what she had packed.

She had already decided to travel light. She had had taken three sets of clothes, one for summer, one for nightwear, and one for winter travel. In addition to clothing, she had taken money, nearly 1,000 dollars, and food.

Due to her traveling light, and people might get suspicious if she copious amounts of food, she only took a couple of pastries, chocolate, and two apples. Even with this, her bag was crammed.

Not being able to feel her powers anymore, Anna looked back at the map.

Know that she had chosen option 3, she had to plan out the details of her escape. It normally took about three minutes to traverse the distance between her and Elsa's room. A few seconds more to reach the coat of arms. She would then have to open the entrance behind it, which would be the high risk part of the journey.

That was also the most unclear part of her escape. If she made it through that, then she was home free, so to speak.

Anna glanced back at the map, except this time it was at the notes describing the route. Apparently, it headed northwest, coming out near a place called the Valley of Living Rocks.

Anna nodded to herself, pleased that her plan was at least decently planned out.

There were only one thing left to do. Taking out an ink well and a roll of parchment, Anna started to write,

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know you no longer see me as a sister, and I'm trying to stop myself from seeing you as anything more than an acquaintance, but its hard._

_ I decided to write this letter, even though you probably won't care what I, the accessory, have to say, but I ask that you finish reading this before you choose to throw it away. _

_I decided I no longer want to be a burden on the family, so I have left. The fact that you are reading this now, means that I have probably taken what I need and left the castle. I want you to take care of mom and dad for me, Elsa._

_Please? I know you hate me, but I granted you the favor of not doing anything stupid to make Arendelle look bad, and even got rid of myself quietly. This is what I ask in exchange._

_I have also taken the liberty to of getting rid of any proof that I ever existed. With time, aided by our families seclusion, you will be known as the sole heiress to the throne of Arendelle, just as you wanted._

_Your acquaintance,_

_Anna, no last name or title_

Looking over the letter briefly, she nodded to herself. Tomorrow, when she was making her escape, she would leave the letter on Elsa's doorstep. If all went well Elsa wouldn't read it until the next morning and by then, Anna would be long gone.

She had briefly considered signing the letter as Princess Anna of Arendelle, before dismissing the idea completely. By this time tomorrow, she would not be a princess anymmore, nor would she have a last name, a thought that both excited and scared her.

Turning off the lights, Anna settled down for a restless nights sleep.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Anyone wanna take a guess as to why there was a passageway near Elsa's room that led to the Valley of Living Rocks?**_

_**I know that this chapter was short, but give me a break. There wasn't much to write. Next chapter will be longer :)**_


	5. The Great Escape, Part 1: The Tunnel

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Here you guys go, the long awaited escape! The escape will cover 3 chapters. The first one will show her indirect farewells to her family as well as the journey through the tunnel. The second chapter will show the Valley of Living rocks. The last chapter will show the boat ride. If you refer back to chapter 2, I said the trolls were summoning creatures, guess who there summoner is. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto or Frozen_**

**_Chapter 5: The Great Escape Part 1: The Tunnel_**

Anna sighed in relief as her mother dismissed her. She turned to leave before pausing. This would be the last time she saw her mom in, quite possibly, forever. She couldn't exactly tell her mom that, but Anna needed some sort of closure.

Anna turned back to face her mom. "I love you mom, you know that right?"

Elizabeth looked at her daughter, confused, but answered anyway "Of course I do, what brought this on?"

Knowing that doing anything else would be too suspicious, Anna responded as nonchalantly as possible, "Nothing, just had a bad dream last night."

"Wanna talk about it." Elizabeth asked.

"No wouldn't want to be a bother." Anna answered quickly, while thinking about what to say if she did insist on listening to her 'dream'. Maybe a variation of that nightmare she had when she was four would do?

"It wouldn't be a bother," Elizabeth said softly, "what is family for?"

Anna had to bite her tongue to keep from saying 'tell that to Elsa'. Instead she just shrugged before turning around and walking up the stair, fully aware of her mothers gaze on her.

Once she had made up the stairs, she berated herself for being so careless. She had nearly endangered her entire plan for some closure.

_Don't do anything reckless or stupid._

Oops, sorry Elsa. Looks like I just broke that promise.

Anna could only hope her mother wouldn't snoop around until morning, when Anna would be long gone. Regardless, it would be on her best interest to speed up the plan.

Hurrying into her room, Anna quickly changed into the clothes that she had set aside that morning. Her formal dresses tore to easily, and made sure that she stuck out among commoners.

Not to mention wearing rich clothes would make her a target for thieves, or quite possibly made her look like a thief. Wouldn't it be nice if she got arrested by a police man and was brought before her father for stealing?

Anna nearly snorted at the mental image. She could almost picture the poor guards face when he realized he had arrested the run away princess and unintentionally dragged her back home.

Anna chose a more common winter attire among the citizens of Arandelle. It consisted of a dark blue woolen shirt, and black sweat pants. Nothing fancy.

Checking one last time to make sure she had everything, Anna got to work on stage 2. Gathering all of the things that was personal, like photos that included her, her clothes, anything that could be connected to her in some way, was put into the center of the room.

For the first time, Anna willingly drew on her powers, which was surprisingly easy. A ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hands. Anna struggled to make said fire smaller, until it was no bigger than an ember. Anna tossed the ember onto the pile of her things. She waited, watching patiently as her fire ate its way way through all the things that she once owned.

_No._

That was not her. That was Princess Anna of Arendelle. She was not her. So, who was she?

Deciding to worry about that later, Anna picked up her jug of water and dumped it onto the smoldering remains.

Anna grabbed an air freshener and sprayed it to get rid of the smell of ash. Taking a sniff, she let out a pleased smile. From the outside, there would be no sign that anything was wrong.

With Stage 2 done, Anna moved onto stage 3.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder and letter in hand, Anna walked out the door with the intention of never coming back. The three minute walk was done in silence, but it didn't stop Anna from glancing around nervously every few seconds.

It was a welcome relief when she spotted the door to Elsa's room, made memorable by the light blue snowflakes on a dark blue background. Pausing in front of it only momentarily to place the letter on the pure blue door mat, she trudged on, eager to get this part of the plan done with.

It wasn't that she was having second thoughts. Far from it actually. With every second that passed, she was feeling more secure with her decision to leave. Outside of the safety of her room however, she was getting nervous about getting caught.

Stepping around the coat of arms lied what looked like a normal wall. Panic swelled withing her, did she misread the location of the trap door?

She forced it down, placing a hand on the seemingly normal wall. She ran her hand along the wall, look for any sign of an uneven surface.

She paused at a particularly uneven spot. The image of the wall was taped on!

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she pried at it, causing it to peel off.

Behind it was a door. Opening it, and peering in, all Anna could see was a seemingly endless darkness. The only part of it that was illuminated was the first few steps. Anna tossed her bag in first. There was a delay before the thud, signifying a great amount of space between top to bottom.

As much as Anna wanted to rush in, leaving things as it was know would only get her caught. Anna ran her finger across the the painting of the wall, causing it to smoothen until there was no sign of disturbance. Taking a step back, Anna couldn't spot a difference. Next, she moved the coat of arms back into position, before stepping into the darkness and closing the door behind her.

For a second there was silence. Anna could hardly believe how well her luck had gone. She was actually expecting some complication to arise. When was the last time something went as planned?

Shaking it of, Anna light her hands on fire, and was momentarily taken aback by the brightness. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light, as they always did. Perhaps it was a side effect of her powers?

Making her way down to the bottom of the stair case, Anna picked up her bag from where it had fallen, picking it up and dusting it off, Anna set off for the end of the tunnel.

It wasn't long before the excitement of what she was doing had started to wear off. It did not seem to her that she was making much, if any progress, and there was no way to check how much progress had been made. The only thing that assured her she was going the right way was that their were no side entrances for her to get lost in.

Anna could walk approximately 1 mile in 30 minutes. 10 miles would take approximately 300 minutes. That was 5 hours. She had about 6-12 hours before someone realized she was missing. This meant she would be able to to get out of the tunnel and cover another mile or so before they realized she was missing and launched a search. If they bothered to search for her at all.

By her estimation, two hours had already passed. A glance at her pocket watch confirmed it.

She sped up slightly and her flame intensified reacting to her nervousness.

Once again she distracted herself with her moves after she got out of this tunnel and more immediate problems.

Among them was what she would call herself. She couldn't exactly go by Princess Anna anymore, or even Anna. A new name to match her new identity. She wanted something short, common enough to slip into the back of your mind, but not too common. Something like Mei, perhaps. Yes, Mei will do.

From this day on, she will be known as Mei. Smiling to herself, she checked her watch again. To her surprise, another hour had passed, making it three hours into this creepy tunnel. Two more to go.

Apparently drifting off while walking made time go faster, so Anna zoned out again, not thinking of anything in particular, other than putting one foot in front of the other.


	6. The Great Escape, Part 2: The Valley

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Part 2 of the escape arc as I have taken to calling it. Time to enter the Valley of Living Rocks. This chapter has the potential to be the longest chapter of the story mainly beacuse it will include:**_

_**Elsa getting and reading the letter.**_

_**Elizabeth and Arons reaction to the letter. **_

_**The start of a search for Anna.**_

_**Anna meeting the trolls.**_

_**Anna gaining the summoning contract.**_

_**Anna being taught the basics of controlling her power.**_

_**A lots gonna be going on in this chapter so bare with me.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**The review I have gotten for the last 4 chapters were all positive, and very few of them asked questions, so for the previous chapters, I didn't feel the need to include a review corner.**_

_**This time around there was one real question:**_

_**Will Anna/Mei have the Troll summoning contract?**_

_**The answer is yes. That is indeed why she is going to the Valley of Living Rocks in the first place. I needed to give her a way to control her powers. In this chapter, she'll be gaining the troll summoning contract, and be taught the tree climbing and water walking exercises.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Naruto or Frozen.**_

_**Chapter 6: The Great Escape Part 2, The Valley of Living Rocks**_

_One day after Anna's escape, Elsa's POV_

Elsa yawned, glancing at the clock. It was time to get out of bed, and start another day. Despite this, she still took a moment to lie down and just laze, knowing that getting meant having to deal with the people around her.

Getting up also meant having to hide from the people around her. Especially Anna.

Stretching lethargically, she got up, and trudged into the bathroom. What did it matter if trudging was not for nobility, it was not like anyone would see her.

The first part of her morning was so routine, that Elsa did not even have to think about it. Walk into the bathroom, brush her teeth, wash and dry her hair, before combing it, dressing up in an elegant gown, same old, same old.

At exactly 7:30, Elsa was ready to set of for her morning lesson. Any previous sign of lethargy was gone withing the half an hour she was getting ready.

Moving with inhuman grace and coordination, she pulled the door open and stepped out, only to notice an envelope on the floor. Picking it up without a care, she tore it open, thinking it was from one of the maids.

Unfolding the letter, she began to read it.

**_Dear Elsa,_**

Elsa stiffened. She recognized the handwriting. It was her Anna's. Her sisters.

Why was she writing? Hadn't Elsa made it clear that they no longer had any bond? Elsa would would hate it if Anna continued to waste her time on her.

**_I know you no longer see me as a sister, _**

Well, at least it seemed as if that message had sunk in. Maybe this was Anna's way of giving a sense of closure to their argument.

**_and I'm trying to stop myself from seeing you as anything more than an acquaintance, but its hard._**

Keep trying little sister, for both our sakes. Elsa didn't know how much longer she could keep acting cool and indifferent to her sister otherwise.

**_I decided to write this letter, even though you probably won't care what I, the accessory, have to say,_**

Elsa felt guilt well up within her, but she crushed it down again before her power had a chance to react to it.

**_ but I ask that you finish reading this before you choose to throw it away._**

Elsa briefly promised herself to never throw this letter away, no matter what message it may contain.

**_I decided I no longer want to be a burden on the family, so I have left._**

Elsa's eyes slowly widened in horror. What did Anna mean she left? Surely she didn't mean... No, there had to be another explanation to this that she wasn't seeing.

Suppressing the feeling of dread, Elsa stumbled back into her room closing the door behind her. In the case that she was right, she doubted her ability to control her powers

**_ The fact that you are reading this now, means that I have probably taken what I need and left the castle._**

The feeling of dread grew.

'Please let this be a joke.' Elsa prayed

**_ I want you to take care of mom and dad for me, Elsa._**

**_Please? I know you hate me,_**

'I could never hate you... Little sister', Elsa thought.

**_ but I granted you the favor of not doing anything stupid to make Arendelle look bad, and even got rid of myself quietly._**

Elsa's own words for two nights prior, rang in her head "Don't do anything stupid or reckless. It might make Arendelle look bad."

Elsa never hated herself more than in that moment.

**_ This is what I ask in exchange._**

**_I have also taken the liberty to of getting rid of any proof that I ever existed. With time, aided by our families seclusion, you will be known as the sole heiress to the throne of Arendelle, just as you wanted._**

That's everything _but _what Elsa wanted.

**_Your acquaintance,_**

Elsa felt a pang of pain as her mind once again wandered back to that night.

_"I thought we were sisters." Anna had said._

_"Genetically speaking, you would be correct, yes." Elsa had replied._

Acquaintances, the letter was signed. Not sisters, or friends.

**_Anna, no last name or title_**

Elsa understood perfectly what that had meant. Anna had just disowned herself from the family. She had tossed away any connection she had to the family.

Still praying that this was joke, Elsa tore down the hall, before stopping in front Anna's room.

Twisting the door nob, she was unpleasantly surprised to find that it was unlocked.

Bracing herself, she pulled the door open, only to stifle a gasp. In the center of the room was a pile of soot, about 5 diameters wide.

_I have also taken the liberty of getting rid of any proof that I ever existed._

This was what Anna meant.

There was no doubt now. Anna had run away, and it was all Elsa's fault. Elsa sank to her knees, sobbing.

What had she done?

Along with her greif, her control over her powers slipped. Snow and ice swirled around the room, clinging to her body.

It was half an hour later, that she was able to search the remains of the room, for anything that had once belonged to Anna.

She had found it in the form of a picture of five year old Anna and seven year old Elsa, taken just days before the accident that resulted in this mess. The edges were singed, but the rest of the picture was largely intact.

Cradling the picture to her chest, Elsa promised herself that she would find Anna, and apologize to her. Even if it was the last thing she did.

It was around this time that Aron had enough of waiting for Elsa to show up, and along with Elizabeth, went up to find the missing girls.

It was there that Elsa handed them the letter, and the pale King Aron called a search for his missing daughter.

_Meanwhile, With Anna_

Anna had just woken up from a refreshing nap. She knew that it was better to sleep while no one was looking for her and the chances of being found were relatively low. Once she had made it to the end of the tunnel, she had slept for the next three hours, before enjoying her apple.

Anna knew that chances were they had discovered had gone up significantly, so she did not waste anymore time and started walking towards the Valley of Living Rocks.

According to the map, the trade town of Wesel Town laid just passed the Valley. Once she made it there, she could board a ship for 50 dollars and head over to the Summer Aisles, a land far from Arendelles realm of influence.

From there on, she could begin her new life.

Anna traveled through the forest at a reasonable pace. This was her first time seeing the wilderness, so could you blame her for going a bit slower than usual, even knowing that there were probably search teams after her?

As she traveled, she attempted to take in everything at once.

Oh, how Anna wished she had an extra ten sets of eyes!

At the castle, or indeed any place she had been at, everything was put into a set pattern. In the halls, it was 15 feet of empty space, before a statue, before another 15 feet of empty space before another statue.

Nature seemed content to ignore the laws that humans had made pertaining beauty and order. There was no set pattern or order as far as Anna could tell.

Time flies when your having fun, or so they say. Even knowing she was being chased, Anna couldn't stop herself from having fun, and she wasn't sure she wanted to try in the first place.

The forest was always bustling with life, even if said life was a lonely fox, or an army of ants. It was a sharp contrast to the always empty castle.

It seemed all to short that the scenery began to warp and change even though logic and her clock said that she had been walking for three hours.

Anna was tempted to turn around and walk through the forest again, just to see what it looked like at night, but she manage to stop herself.

There would be more forests to to walk through, now that she was free. If she got caught, on the other hand, she'd never see another forest again. With that thought in mind, she sped up, which, in hindsight, may not have been the best idea.

Night had already fallen, and torching her hand in the open would draw attention to her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark however, so she believed she would be fine, and she was right. The slower than usual speed she had been going at had given her plenty of time to watch her step.

Speeding up, however, resulted in her tripping over, what she guessed to be a rock.

That was right before said rock shouted, "Hey, watch where you're going."

A lot of what she had originally thought were rocks, rolled towards her, surrounding. That was before she remember why the Valley of Living Rocks was called the Valley of Living rocks.

"Trolls," Anna whispered.

Trolls were ancient creatures that were able to transform into rocks at will. The only thing that was keeping Anna from panicking was her fathers handwritten notes on trolls.

_These ancient creatures might be found in the Valley of the Living Rock, but only if they want to be found. Trolls are masters of minerals and yielders of the night sky. They are also overbearing, loud, meddlesome, inappropriate, and heavy-really heavy. But they mean well and love well._

From first glance, she had to agree with her father on the heavy part, and, in terms of physical characteristics, she added short.

An especially large troll rolled in front of the others, This troll seemed older, from what she could tell.

Given how the other trolls seemed to hang back to listen to what this troll had to say, it was clear he had a degree of influence.

"Tell me child, what brings you to our lands." The lead troll asked.

Anna decided it would be in her best interests to cooperate. "I was just passing through here on my way to Weselton."

"Ah, but why are you all alone? Where are your parents?" the lead troll pressed on.

Anna stiffened at the direction this line of questioning was taking her, and decided to make a sob story. "I never knew them. I'm an orphan."

"My dear girl, its okay to not want to answer question, but there is no need to lie." The lead troll said, feigning sympathy.

Anna stiffened even more at getting caught. "I have no clue what your talking about."

"My dear, I would recognize your powers anywhere. You were born with powers over fire and lava. Your name is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"How did you know?" Anna said in defeat. She was so close to escaping, too.

"I saw you once before, when your sister attacked you using her powers over ice and snow, giving you that blond lock of hair."

Anna's hands subconsciously went up to touch said lock of hair. Her eyes widened as she remembered her dreams of how she got it.

Thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute. She was unsure of how to react to the revelation that Elsa had powers to. It was even more surprising that Elsa had harmed her with said powers.

Anna decided to ask the safest question first.

"It was you, you were the one that healed me."

"Indeed, my dear." The troll said with a kind smile.

Anna decided to start fishing for information. "Whats your name."

"I am King Pabbie, leader of the trolls."

Okay, so that's why all the other trolls were hanging back and letting Pabbie do the talking.

"What do you want from me." Anna asked carefully.

"That depends my dear, on what you want." Pabbies kind hearted smile widened a bit, and for some reason, it seemed to take a sinister undertone.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"You see, for years, we the trolls, have been described as dumb, big, ugly creatures that are rarely helpful. Speaking to us now, can you really say that" Pabbie asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "In truth, we trolls are knowledge seekers. We are one of the smartest beings alive, yet we have no one to represent us to the world at large, mainly because very few have the potential to live up to our expectations."

Pabbie paused here, to make sure that Anna was following what he was saying.

Anna hesitantly asked, "What does that have to do with me."

Pabbie smiled again. "Everything. Your powers will only grow with age. While getting upset right know, at the age of eight, may caused embers, getting upset at the age of 20 will cause a Volcano to be created. You need to learn control. Throughout the ages, you and your sisters are not the first to be born with powers, and you won't be the last. We offer you training to control and harness your potential. In exchange, you will have to represent the Trolls."

Anna contemplated this new knowledge. At times like this, she preferred to make a pro and con chart in her head.

"You see, my father may send search teams after me. I can't stay stationary for long, lest they catch up." Anna never got to finish, due to Pabbie snapping his fingers, causing a large cavern to rise up from the underground.

"Your training will take place in the Underground City of the Trolls, also known as Nos' Rai." Pabbie said. "Its completely undetectable to humans."

Out of arguments, Anna simply nodded and said, "I accept."

"Gerald bring the summoning scroll." Pabbie shouted, startling Anna.

A troll that had a blue crystal and of average height, ran into the cavern and returned in a few moments later, carrying a large scroll and a knife.

Pabbie unrolled it. "Sign your name in it in blood, before putting your fingerprints on it."

Anna opened her mouth to ask if it was really necessary, before thinking better of it and just doing as he asked.

With all the preparations done, Pabbie said "Come," before turning and heading down the cavern, followed by the other trolls and Anna.

The city that layed at the end of the cavern took Anna's breath away. The entire city was made of marvel and gold, surrounded by grassy hills, and a moat. One thing confused Anna though, "I thought the city was underground."

Pabbie smirked at her confusion. "It is, the sunlight you see and feel is artificial, so is the grass and trees, if you feel them."

Reaching down, Anna saw that the grass did indeed have a leathery feel to it. Feeling a lot more uncomfortable than a few minutes prior, Anna prepared herself for the training the trolls had promised her.


	7. Training

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hey guys, I'm back again. This is gonna be a short chapter where Anna just learns tree and water walking, and the handseals to the summoning jutsu._**

**_Review Corner:_**

**_I know I promised that Anna will learn tree climbing and water walking last chapter, but I rethought it. The chapter was nearly 3,000 words when I was done, so I figured that was pretty long by my standards, and maybe I should dedicate another chapter to tree and water walking. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Frozen._**

**_Outline:_**

**_Chapter 7- Learns tree climbing and water walking_**

**_Learns how to control what fly's out, lava, fire, or boiling water. _**

**_Learns summoning justsu_**

**_Chapter 8- Arrival to Weselton_**

**_Boarding a ship_**

**_Storm begins_**

**_Ship gets caught in storm_**

**_Chapter 7:__ Training_**

"The first step to controlling your powers is climbing trees." Pabbie said.

Mei looked at Pabbie as if he had just said he was going to become a unicorn and he expected her to copy him.

Not for the first time, Mei wondered what insanity she had signed herself up for when she had signed that contract.

Voicing her thoughts, Mei asked, "How exactly is that going to help me?"

Pabbie rolled his eyes at the perfectly valid question and said, "Like this."

Before placing his foot on the bark of the tree and walking up it, throwing Mei for a loop. According to the Laws of Gravity, that should be impossible.

Pabbie looked at Mei amused, "Close your mouth child, you'll catch flies."

Mei's mouth shut with audible click.

"How, how is, how is that possible?" Mei managed to get out.

"You see child, I think its time you got a quick history less on just what your powers are. Your power is called chakra, not magic. Say it with me know, chakra."

"Catra." Mei repeated dutifully.

Pabbie shook is head, annoyed. "Chakra, not catra. Chakra. C-h-a-k-r-a."

"Chakra." Mei replied, this time correctly pronouncing it.

"That right. Know the first person to discover chakra was a man called the Sage of Six Paths." Pabbie continued.

Mei had to giggle at that ridiculous name, which was ignored by Pabbie who continued, "At the time of the sage, the world was in great danger from a dangerous beast called the Ten tails. Now, not even we, the Trolls know exactly how the Ten Tails was created, but we do know this is where humans get the idea of the devil."

Mei's eyes widened at that peice of information.

"The ten tails radiated evil and malice, but it also radiated power. We estimate this power affected the DNA of humans, causing genetic anomalies. One of these anomalies were the Sages eyes."

"What was wrong with them?" Mei asked, completely entranced in the story.

"It was his eyes that gave him his title. The entire eye was purple. In the center of the eye was a tiny pupil, surrounding it was six concentric circles. Each of these circles held a different power."

"What were the powers Mei asked, curious.

"We only know of one, and it is through this that he discovered chakra. See chakra is the mixture of spiritual and physical chakra. The sages eyes were able to see chakra in all things biotic (living), or abiotic (non living) possessed.

Through experimentation, aided by his eyes, he found it could be manipulated in a number of ways. The first thing he did was try to figure out how pure chakra could be used, and finding he could do previously impossible things, like walking on walls, and running in water." Pabbie said. Almost as an afterthought he added, "You'll be learning both of these by the way."

Mei nodded eagerly.

Pabbie continued, "He also discovered different forms of chakra that ran in the elements themselves. For instance..."

Pabbie bent down to pick up a leaf. Holding it between his index and fore finger, the leaf suddenly burst into flames.

"That was fire nature chakra. This is..."

He picked up another leaf, which turned to dust.

"Earth nature chakra. If those elements were combined, sub elements can be created. Wind and water chakra could make ice, like your sister uses. Fire and earth as I've demonstrated, could create lava. You have been doing this subconsciously for years, and there lies the problem. We need to improve your control over your powers. First, we'll focus on pure chakra control. After wards, I'll show you how to actively control your chakra into different attacks and defenses, before sending you along your way with the scrolls on the exercises for earth and fire manipulation to learn on the way, though I would start on fire first." Pabbie finished.

Mei rose to her feet, ready to start.


	8. The Great Escape, Part 3: The Boat Ride

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Okay, the last chapter was short, but I really don't think we needed any further explanation on the training, so I decided to skip it altogether. Chapter 7 was more like a very early interlude than anything else.**_

_**I love my own story!**_

_**Thing with fairy tails are that they are tragedies waiting to happen. I you make the ending a bit more realistic then it is a tragedy. Taken the ending form Frozen for example. Realistically speaking Anna should have stayed frozen, and if he did... Bingo! Instant tragedy.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Jebest- Mei will not become the Godaime Mizukage, because if she did, I couldn't think of how to get her to come to the Frozen world. The way I plotted it, she was nine in the last chapter. This chapter, she's 10, so she has been training for a year with the troll to control her powers. **_

_**Now, she's gonna be going on the boat ride, which is a different than the boat ride Mei's parents went on. Mei's parents died when she was somewhere in adulthood (she got engaged), so this is a different boat ride. Same circumstances though :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Frozen.**_

_**Chapter 8: The Great Escape Part 3, The Boat Ride**_

_One year later, Mei/Anna POV_

Mei walked along the length of the docks slowly, taking in the sights.

Weselton was a change to what she was used to. For starters it was more... open.

First, she lived in Arendelle, but she had always been in the castle, where Mei was boxed in at all sides by walls and a roof. She had never actually walked through the actual town, so Mei couldn't tell you if it was like Weselton.

After her escape from the castle, she had entered a closed tunnel, which took her to the forest. The forest had huge trees on both sides, and leaves shading the paths from the sun. Once again, while it was more open than what she was used to, it was still pretty closed of.

Mei had then spent a year underground training to control her powers. While the cavern did seem open at first, with the artificial sun, and fake winds, it was still easy to remember that she was underground with the staircase to the upper surface, which the Trolls were almost always using.

This was the first time in her life that she had entered a real, open, surface. The roads were wider than what she was used to, and the town bustled with life in every corner. _Human _life.

She never really had people to converse with at the castle, the tunnel was deserted, and she only spent three hours at the forest. Indeed the only intelligent beings she had a conversation with were _trolls. _They did not count as human. Most of the time spent with the trolls was spent reading in the library, or practicing with her powers. Indeed, know that she thought about it, she could not name one real friend she had made as of now.

The trolls counted more as business partners than anything else.

Mei watched as a family of four walking down the road. A mother, father, and two daughters. For a second, Mei saw an overlapping outline of her former family on top of them. With a blink it was gone.

Mei shook her head angrily. That family was not hers. It was the family of Princess Anna of Arendelle. It was the family of an identity that she had willingly discarded. Yet, despite herself, she wondered how they were. Were they happy? Sad? Healthy?

With yet another shake Mei dispelled these thoughts. It didn't matter how they were. They had nothing to do with her.

Without noticing it, Mei had arrived in front of the harbor. To her horror, they family of four entered the ship, seemingly without taking notice of her. For a second, Mei hated them.

No. Not them. The situation.

She had gone for a year without having to deal with memories of her family. Yet, this family so closely resembled he-Anna's, Mei caught herself. Anna's family, not hers. This family so closely resembled Anna's family, that they were bound to drag up some painful memories.

As Mei entered the ship, she mentally promised herself to avoid that particular family as much as possible.

Mei glanced down at the ticket on her hand.

It read:

_Mei Terumi_

_Room 147_

Mei glanced up. Room 001. According to logic, her room should be one flight up, and some where on that floor. Looks like her room was on the top floor.

Mei supposed she should be pleased, but given the boat was only two stories tall, she supposed it really didn't matter. Making her way up the stairs with a practiced grace, Mei made her way up the stairs.

She had come to a startling conclusion during her stay with the trolls. There really was no reason for her to hide anymore. A year had passed since Mei had been Anna. Any search teams would have long since been called off. Mei had grown quite a bit, and while she was still very recognizable to any of her family memories, she would hardly be recognizable to anyone who was going by description.

Not to mention her mannerisms had changed quite a bit in the year.

For one, she had become more sophisticated, and basically screamed 'high class.'

She wasn't sure how it happened. It wasn't even a conscious decision really. It just happened over time.

Mei wasn't complaining. It definitely stopped beggars and commoners from giving her a hard time. The only downside was the risk of bandits coming for an obviously high class girl, which was solved through the use of her powers.

Any one tried to rob her? They could try, but they would probably get cremated before they got within a fifty feet zone. No, common bandits weren't a threat to her.

Mei paused as she checked the room number. Room 147. She was here. Twisting the handle and entering the room, she took a second to glance around. The room was moderately furnished, somewhere in between Anna's room back in the castle, and Mei's room back in the cavern.

Mei estimated that it was one of the better ones in the ship. Without meaning to, her lips curled into a smile. Another boon from what others perceive her to be.

Mei placed her bag on her bag on her bed, before lieing down and drifting off.

_Time Skip_

After an indefinite amount of time, Mei woke up. Now, this waking up had less to do with Mei being properly rested, and more to do with her unable to go back to sleep.

The average troll, meaning every troll with the exception of Pabbie, was loud, jolly, overbearing, and inappropriate. Mei had found that they were like little kids, despite there age. They were nearly eternally curious, which resulted in there desire to learn, questioned everything that can be questioned, and above all, they liked to have fun.

Indeed, nearly every innovation the trolls made, had some function that originated towards the idea of having fun.

Tag? Why be limited to playing on the ground, when you can also run on water or along vertical surfaces?

Being able to cling to surfaces also made them dangerous pranksters. Over the time Mei had spent with the trolls, she had developed a sixth sense for when something was out of place. Really helpful when your sleeping bag is full of shaving cream.

Mei stood up, slightly tense, attempting to figure out what was wrong logically. Her subconscious might have figured it out, but her consciousness didn't.

The first sense, sight. Mei glanced over the room, trying to determine if anyone had broken in. A glance told her, her bag hadn't moved, the first thing a thief would go towards. She didn't see any other signs of intrusion, so a thief was out. She didn't actually see anything wrong, but that didn't mean that things were not wrong.

The second sense was taste, which was only good if you were fed poison. Mei seriously doubted that would help.

Similarly the third sense smell wasn't helpful in this case. Mei tried it anyway, taking a sniff. No smoke, so fire was out. No fumes, so probably not a poison. As expected, smell didn't help much. The only smell would be a slight rust. Given that rust was water on iron, and this was a boat, Mei discarded it as evidence of something being wrong.

The fourth sense was touch. As if on cue, the boat violently lurched, causing Mei to fall back on her bed.

The fifth sense, hearing, showed its usefulness almost immediately afterwards, when Mei picked up yelling, and lots of it, coming from above deck.

Mei sprang to her feet, only pausing to sling her bags over her shoulder, before she was moving to get out the door. She paused to check if the lights were working.

Mei flicked the switch. Nothing happened. Not a good sign. While it could be that she was paranoid, a violent lurch generally meant that there was some sort of problem. When the lights are not working, it meant that electricity was down, meaning that some damage was done. The shouting seemed to severe to be caused by the electricity going down, meaning there had to be at least some extra damage, though how much remained to be seen.

Mei made her way down the hallway at her usual speed. There was no need to rush on an assumption. Plus, if the boat lurched again, she did not want to wind up falling, and getting knocked unconscious. Her training was only good when she was conscious.

As if on cue the boat gave another violent jerk, causing Mei to hold onto the railing for dear life.

Mei registered the sound of metal lurching. Definitely not a good sign. Once the lurching stopped, Mei shakily calmed her breathing before continuing onto her destination. The yelling got even more severe and Mei could make out children crying in the background.

She sped up slightly, as she approached the stair case. It was only then that Mei noted how deserted the rest of the ship seemed.

She knew there weren't that many people on her in the first place. Maybe 15 passengers and the crew, but she would have thought she would have seen someone by now. She went up the stair case, only to slip and scrape her knees. The stair case was moist. Water was flowing down from the upper levels, so it had to be raining.

Mei connected the dots. Rain water was coming down the stairs, and there were violent waves. This made it seem as if there was a storm going on. This storm must have knocked out the electric lines. It had to be pretty severe if the crew had evacuated passengers. During the evacuation, she must have been overlooked.

As Mei approached the end of the staircase, she could tell that her guess had been accurate.

They had set sail in the middle of a thunderstorm. The rain itself was more severe than anything she had ever experienced, not that that was saying much. It only took another glance to tell that they were in trouble.

The waves were not large enough to capsize the boat yet, but they were slowly approaching that level as the water from the rain gradually raised the sea level. Mei would guess Weselton would have some flooding following this storm.

There were random flashes of lightening, which didn't bother her. Lightening would look for the closest path to the ground, not the middle of the ocean. It did however, scare and unsettle the other passengers further, making crowd control more difficult.

That was as far as Mei had gotten in her assessment as another wave crashed into a particularly weakened spot on the hull of the boat causing it to crack.

Luckily, the rest of the crowd didn't notice this.

Unluckily, a particularly idiotic cabin staff cried out, "The hulls cracked, we're going down."

Any semblance of order was lost as soon as that sentence had finished. Mothers started wailing, clutching there children. The ones that were old enough to comprehend their imminent deaths wailed too. The ones that didn't wailed for the sake of wailing.

The men on the other hand, started running around trying to help the cabin mates prepare the life boats. It proved futile, a few minutes after the first life boat, with nine of the fifteen passengers was lowered. The enlarged waves capsized it minutes after it was lowered, killing the nine inhabitants, six children and three women.

With that avenue of escape out, the captain turned back to the crowd, "Attention all passengers, we still have two life boats left. As you have all witnessed, lowering them is useless. We have no other means of escape, other than this however. While the chances of it succeeding are slim, if you stay on the boat, death is certain. Those of you who wish to board the life boat, please make a straight line."

Almost everyone, Mei included, got on that line. Certain death, versus possible death. Take your pick.

The line order was children first, followed by women, followed by men, followed by cabin member, with the captain being the last to board.

Anna being a child from high class was put right in the front of the line, and was the first one on the second boat, followed by two other children, a man, a women, and a sailor who would guide them. Anna wondered which deity she had ticked off.

Now that she took a glance at them, it was the family of four that she had previously promised herself to avoid.

She didn't get anymore time to ponder over her messed up life as the life boat started lowering. Somewhere in the process, the line got stuck.

The angry sailor let loose a string of angry curses, before taking out a pocket knife and cutting the string.

A quick lesson on density. If something is less dense than water, then it will float. More dense it will float. Density increases with surface volume, so that s why boats are lowered so the 'belly' of the touches the water first. Unfortunately for Mei, when the sailor cut the line, gravity took over, and tipped the boat just enough so that the 'nose' of the life boat hit the water first.

Under normal circumstances, with a clear sky and calm waters, the boat would have sunk a bit, before coming back up to the surface, leaving the inhabitants no worse for wear, other than a bit wet and with quite a scare.

In the circumstances given, the boat immediately went under water. Mei was able to cling on to the boat using chakra, the other two children wasn't so lucky. The father and mother of the children, foolishly attempted to catch them, only to be caught by the current and dragged along with the children to there mutual damnation.

The sailor on the other hand... well if corpses could talk, he could tell you a lot about how water feels as hard as cement if you fall from high enough.

Once again, if the circumstances were normal, then all the blow would have done to him was startle him. Given the current weather conditions, being startled meant he was a few seconds too late to attempt to fight the current.

When the boat finally did resurface, it was a good deal further from the ship, carried by the current, and Mei was the only one alive. Unfortunately for her, or perhaps fortunately, she had passed out from lack of oxygen.

The only thing left to guide the boat know was a mixture of ocean currents and waves.


	9. Elemental Countries

_**Authors Note:**_

_**First things first, plz review guys. I mean, I typed up 17,058 words in four days, which is also 8 chapters. This got 39 reviews. I took another glance at the Frozen crossover archive to figure out how my story compares with other stories.**_

_**I found it isn't that bad. There are only seven Naruto/Frozen crossovers. My story is third in terms of reviews.**_

_**In second place is An Uzumaki in Arendelle, by Harpra. The story has 2, 544 words, one chapter, and 41 reviews. IS THAT FAIR?**_

_**What really killed me is that in first place in terms of reviews is Fire and Ice by Neon Zangetsu. It has two chapters and 158 reviews. **_

_**Life is so unfair.**_

_**As a side note, I would like to recommend _**An Uzumaki in Arendelle, by Harpra. That fanfic was actually very good, and had a lot of potential, but sadly it is probably not going to be continued. **_**_

_**_**On another note, Fire and Ice by Neon Zangetsu had a great opening, with Naruto being a fire elemental, being brought in to help Elsa keep control. That said I seriously disliked the second chapter, but that has more to do with the huge time skip, than the actual quality of writing.**_**_

_**_**With that discussion done with, lets move on.**_**_

_**_**For this chapter, I've decided to do a typical 'stranded' scene, when, in order to survive, Mei will continue moving on, in hopes of finding a human village, or at the very least some food, and fresh water.**_**_

_**_**Due to this, I'm expecting this chapter to be fairly short. **_**_

_**_**Once again REVIEW.**_**_

_**_**Review Corner:**_**_

_**_**Jebest4781- **_**_**_well now we have dealt with the movie canon element now even if it was earlier than expected. pretty soon Anna/Mei will wake up at the Elemental Nations and will be interesting on the coming events. also its ok now I can understand but will still wonder how Mei/Anna will run into Naruto in the story and eventually fall in love._**

**_Reply: I have no fixed pairings for this story and am going with the flow._**

**_Asmodeus2: __Is it just me, or does this chapter remind me of titanic?_**

**__**_**That last chapter had nothing to do with Titanic. I just needed an effective way to kill people and I decided to incorporate Physics to do it.**_**__**

**__**_**Disclaimer: **_**__****_I do not own Naruto or Frozen._**

**_Chapter 9: Elemental Countries_**

When Mei came to, she was pleasantly surprised to realize she hadn't died.

She quickly labeled it a miracle, before glancing along to check where she was. She was at what appeared to be a tropical resort. There were plenty of sand dunes, but Mei got the feeling that it wasn't real sand.

That was because the sand was a white color, instead of the normal brown-tan color. In addition, it ended not twenty feet into the resort, and gave way to trees. These tree's did not fit what Mei had read about tropical trees, in that they did not have skinny trunks, and thin leaves. In truth, the trunks were thicker and larger than anything she had ever seen, and the leaves looked normal, as far as she could tell.

With her initial assessment of the landscape done. Mei unsteadily stood up, an act made more difficult by the boat, which was gently being carried back and forth by the waves, causing it to gently bump against the shore.

Mei enhanced her legs with chakra, before jumping, landing clumsily on the sand, most of her usual grace gone. Not only was Mei stiff and sore from lying in an awkward position on the boat for so long, but she was also inexperienced on making chakra enhanced jumps. On top of that, the sand was hardly a stable surface.

Mei took a look around. She could hardly stay here, after all. With any luck, this island will have some form of human habitation, or, at the very least, something she could eat. Mei didn't see any signs or tracks of people or animals, something that got her down. This was a water source, so it would make sense for at least some animals to drink from it, and there tracks should have gotten stuck on the sand.

This seemed to hint that there were no animals on the island, or that the animal tracks had been removed with time.

Mei hoped it was the second one, but she wasn't too optimistic.

Mei headed back towards the boat in order to pull it onto shore. If there weren't any humans on the island, then Mei would have to stock up on food, and leave. If there were inhabitants then there was the chance of her boat getting stolen. Mei sincerely doubted she would need it if there were inhabitants, so it didn't matter anyway.

Mei decided to take a gamble and head straight, which a glance at the sun told her was west.

As Mei continued, she found that there were indeed animals. So far, she encountered two bunnies from an unknown species, a type of bird, and a racoon. This showed that she was simply not looking at the right place.

After eating said bunny, but not before grilling it over a slow fire, Mei changed direction, tracking the bunny trails. Using the sun as a marker, Mei had found that the bunny had headed from the nothwest, and was heading southeast. After nearly two hours of tracking the bunny tracks, Mei found that the forest was thinning out, and to her immense joy, found the first sign of human habitation.

It was a simple sign that read 'Welcome to the Land of Water'.

It showed that there were humans here, and that she was indeed in a country. While she had never heard of the Land of Water, that did nothing to dampen her joy at discovering human habitation.

That said, this joy did not make her blind to the dangers that being here possessed. She didn't exactly have a permit to enter the country for example.

It would sound a little strange and far fetched if she claimed that she was the survivor of shipwreck, was knocked unconscious during a storm, and miraculously drifted to dry land. She was sure they would buy that, despite it being the truth.

It seems that the truth is indeed stranger than fiction.

This problem was easily solved with a few hand seals and a cry of "Summoning Jutsu: King Pabbie."

When the smoke cleared, King Pabbie stood, dressed in his usual attire, and a warm smile on his face. "What is it that you need, dear?"

"Hello, King Pabbie." Mei bowed slightly in respect, which King Pabbie waved of.

After Mei explained just how she had gotten here, and where here was, Pabbie had a grin on his face that looked painful.

"I knew you would be a good summoner." Pabbie said, stroking his chin, seemingly lost in thought.

"Why so?" Mei asked tilting her head.

"You found the Elemental Nations." Pabbie replied.

"What exactly is the elemental nations?" Mei asked, confused as to the significance of this.

"Well, it seems as though it is time for another history lesson. Remember everything I told you about the Ten Tails and the Sage of Six Paths?" Pabbie asked.

Mei nodded still confused.

"It seems I forgot to include geography in to the lessons. Before the battle, the entire world land mass was a super continent called Pangea. The battle between the sage and the Ten Tails literally tore the landscape up. This new land mass was divided into the eastern and western nations. In the east is the world as you are familiar with. The Kingdoms as we call it. This land forgot about chakra, and went back to sword fighting in wars. In the west, however, we have the Elemental Nations who remembered chakra. Those who use it belong to a hidden village and are called ninja. In order to keep the village's economy going, they take missions that range from assassination to escort."

Mei's eyes widened at the mention of assassination. "They kill people? That's horrible!"

Pabbie snorted, "What do you think ninja are? They are there villages central military power. In wars people die. Everyone's been doing it since the start, so no one see's anything wrong with it. That said lets look at what this offers you from an objective stand point, without morality. What do you want the most."

"To be recognized by my accomplishments, not by my titles." Mei said not really seeing where Pabbie was going with this.

"In this land no one knows who you are, or who your parents are. This offers you the perfect chance to be recognized by your own accomplishments. The only way to earn it was to become a ninja..." Pabbie trailed of suggestively.

Mei paused. From an objective standpoint Pabbie was right. From a moral standpoint, Mei was having quarrels on killing people for her own objective.

Pabbie pressed on, striking while the iron was still hot, "Being a ninja will give you everything you ever wanted. Money, fame, power."

Mei sighed. She still wasn't sure, but what could it hurt to give it a try. "Fine I'll do it."

"Great. I suggest you head onto the Village Hidden in the Mist. Continue heading northeast from here."

With that, Pabbie dispelled.


	10. Nature

_**Author Note:**_

_**I'm patting myself on the back. Now, Im in second place in terms of review in Terms of Naruto/Frozen crossovers. Go me! Okay on with the story.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Someone, who is a guest, so doesn't have a screen name, remarked that the trolls are very shady. **_

_**Thats exactly how I wanted them to seem. More on that in this chapter. **_

_**He also requested that Mei meet the younger versions of the Kiri characters we meet (Done), and become a member of the Seven Swordsmen. I won't do the second part, but I will do the first.**_

_**Suicune 132 commented that Neon Zangetsu has good style, which I agree with, and to not get discouraged. I greatly appreciate it, so thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Frozen.**_

_**Chapter 10: Nature**_

_Once upon a time, there was a lion and a water buffalo. The lion needed to get to the other side of a river, but being a cat, a very large cat, but still a cat, it couldn't swim. So, what did it do? _

_It asked his friend, the water buffalo to take him across._

_"I don't know, don't lions usually eat water buffalo? How do I know that you aren't trying to get on my back so you could rip my neck out and devour me?" The water buffalo asked, suspiciously. _

_"Look, the river is to deep for me to swim. If I kill you, I'll drown soon before eating you. I have no reason to kill you. Just take me across." The lion replied, exasperated. _

_The water buffalo couldn't see any way around this logic, so he nodded and told the lion to hold on. _

_Together they started crossing the river, but soon after, the lion reached down and ripped the buffalo's throat open._

_Just before he bleed out, the buffalo managed to ask, "Why? Now we'll both die."_

_The lion just shrugged, even knowing the buffalo had passed on, he still replied, "It was in my nature."_

The moral of the story is that or the majority of the animal kingdom, you can't fight against nature.

King Pabbie was not a bad troll, or so he'd like to think. The nature of trolls simply dictated that they gain knowledge as quickly as possible, for that was there only goal in life. That was there purpose.

Was it wrong for him to go about accomplishing his purpose the way he did? Maybe, but who are you to judge. Are you a god? Are you in any fashion, superior to him? For no inferior or equal being should be allowed to judge the ones above them. If you are superior than what makes you superior?

Is it that you are human. Does being human make you proud, make you view non inferiors as beneath you?

King Pabbie could care less what others thought. He wanted knowledge for that was what his nature dictated he do. Even if it meant that he had to manipulate a young girl to achieve his end goals.

It wasn't enough for Pabbie that once every blue moon a human would come by with a job. The meager memories that they gained in exchange for that job was not enough to sate Pabbie's hunger or knowledge, so he decided to find an alternative means in order to gain memories at a faster rate.

It turns out that a summoning scroll aids both parties.

In the case of the Trolls, the summoner gained free access to the troll library, which was the greatest source of information in the western world, and exceptional tutors in whatever area they chose to study. In addition, they gained partners in battle. While the trolls weren't great warriors, they were good enough to pass, and they were very versatile.

The trolls on the other hand gained the memories of the summoner, or rather, copies of a memory. How long they can 'view' said memories depended on how ong they had been summoned.

Say Mei summoned Pabbie for half an hour, Pabbie would be able to view Mei's life for half an hour.

This meant that Pabbie could watch the eastern world for half an hour through Mei's eyes. The best part is that if he was watching and ran out of time, then it was no problem, because he could just resume from where he left off last time.

Pabbie leaned back in order to enjoy the show, time to start.


	11. Entering the Mist

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I'm back. From now on, my update rate is gonna be slower, due to school. I'll mainly update on the week ends, and toss in mini chapters on the week days, like chapter 10. Anyhow, enjoy Chapter 11!_**

**_The descriptions of the Elemental Nations is of Japan, before the Yamato family united it. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Naruto or Frozen._**

**_Chapter 11: Entering the Mist_**

The Elemental Countries had a limited amount of farmland. Indeed only 13% of the land was capable of growing food, which, in part, had to do with why there were small populations. The five great villages, were great because they had the largest portions of the farm able land, which meant that they had more food. More food meant larger populations. Larger populations resulted in a larger military, and overall work force.

That said, none of the villages were willing to accept newcomers, just like that. New comers meant that they needed to gain new building to facilitate the new comers, and the rain on resources would increase.

It would be seen as 'dead weight', to take new villagers in. Especially if said villagers were there to stay.

Merchants were the only class that were openly welcomed because merchants meant new good, and money.

Due to this, Mei chose not to walk in through the gate, instead choosing to sneak onto a merchant caverns and hide inside one of the barrels of rice.

Her plan was simple. If she was discovered to be an outsider, she would never be able to join the military and there would be a slight chance of her being called a spy. This would be compounded with the fact that the chances of her place of origin being believed was non existent.

She couldn't exactly say, "I come from a Kingdom called Arendelle," due to no one knowing where Arendelle was, and she couldn't exactly explain where the land was, and how it got there.

Some times, the truth is stranger than fiction, which is why you need to keep an open mind.

At the end, the fact remained that she would need to hide as an native. From what she gathered, red hair and green eyes weren't that rare in the Land of Water, much to her relief.

Once she got in, she could slip away as a street orphan, looking to join the military for a chance at a better life. A common story no one would bat an eye at. This still left getting in though...

Mei sighed as the merchant cavern paused at what she estimated to be the gates of Mist.

Sure enough she heard two people talking. "Welcome to the great Village Hidden in the Mist, what may I do for you?"

A pause before another voice replied, "My name Minwa Takamino, a merchant from the land of Rice. I wish to set up a shop here."

And so the questions went on. Most of them were fairly standard, like how long he planned on staying, what he was going to sell, etc. This was followed by a tense- for Mei at least- search of the cavern. The chunin weren't too thorough, checking only one barrel every ten. This might have something to do with them not honestly expecting Minwa to have anything illegal. The chunin even seemed bored.

After the unbearable search was over, Mei let out a breath, and relaxed as the cavern moved forward taking her into the Mist Village.


End file.
